


Mixed Tape

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [26]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fall Out Boy Lyrics, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: Arthur’s hands are on his thighs, his toe beating the car carpet. He’s humming something, smiling, looking out the window at the scenery flying past.





	Mixed Tape

Arthur’s hands are on his thighs, his toe beating the car carpet. He’s humming something, smiling, looking out the window at the scenery flying past. 

Eames has never been so in love in his life.

“What are you thinking of right now?” Eames asks him.

Arthur looks at him, that careless, beautiful smile still on his face. 

“My favorite songs,” he says.

“Oh yeah?” Eames says.

 _“You were the song stuck in my head,”_ he sings.

Eames feels his chest tighten up. He fails to resist the urge to reach over and thumb Arthur’s dimple.

“Keep your eyes on the road,” Arthur says, trying and failing to look stern.

“Oh fine.” Eames lets his hand drop and looks out at the drive stretching before them, the trees crowding them on both sides and the occasional small white house dotting the clearings in the forests.

 _“Every song that I’ve ever loved,”_ Arthur sings--quietly, as if to himself. 

Eames spins the wheel, abruptly pulling over next to a massive pine tree. Arthur grabs at the center console and armrest as momentum jerks him forward in his seat, and he looks at Eames in alarm.

“What’s wrong?” he says.

Eames unbuckles his seat belt, leans over, and kisses him soundly on the lips, his hands coming up to cradle Arthur’s face. After a moment Arthur kisses him back, sweetly and hesitantly, as though he were shy. Like it was their first time all over again.

They break, slowly. Their foreheads are still pressed together when Eames says, “Sorry, I just had to.”

Arthur’s wide brown eyes blink sluggishly under his. They crinkle up.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Arthur says.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
